Reborn
by Erin Hartfile
Summary: Story takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves. What happens when Bella is bitten by Laurent?
1. Chapter 1

_**Takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves, and this is alternate universe to New Moon. **_

Bella searched for the meadow that belonged to her and Edward. She needed it somehow to remind her of what they shared. A brief memory that may ease her emptiness. She followed the familiar dirt path traveled so long ago, it seemed. She passed through an arch in the trees that opened up into a symmetrical clearing. _This is it._ Bella thought to herself. The absence of wildflowers, and replacement of tall grass, disturbed her somehow. She felt overwhelming grief as the emptiness inside started to grip at her very soul. She knelt at the edge of the clearing, and her eyes welled with tears. Visions of her and Edward laying in the meadow, entranced with each other. That was all gone. Edward was gone.

_I'm glad I found this without Jacob. I could not let him see me grieve for him._ She thought. _I can't stay here. I have to leave. _She forced herself to rise to her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes. _At least I'm alone and no one can see me wallow in my own self-pity. _She thought, and just as she thought that, a figure stepped out of the tree line across the field from her. She focused on the figure, automatically recognizing the pale face under the dark hair. Surprisingly she was ecstatic to see him.

"Laurent!" She cried out. Her thoughts were irrational, but sane at the same time. He was one of them, at least partially. He was of the same kind, yet part of a small coven that tried to murder her.

"Bella?" Laurent seemed surprised to find her, and pleased at the same time.

He walked toward her and stayed about 10 feet from her.

"You remembered?"

"I'm surprised to find you here, Bella. And alone."

"I thought you were in Alaska with the Denali coven?"

"I was. They were most hospitable, especially Irina. But they have strict restrictions. I don't know how they do it for so long. I was surprised to find the Cullen's house empty. How could they leave you behind? I thought you were with Edward?"

"I was, er, I mean am. They have taken a trip and will be back soon."

"I don't think you are being truthful with me, Bella. Their scent is old, and they have been gone for a few months, at least."

Bella tried to change the subject. "Did you find Victoria?"

Laurent let out a disturbing laugh. "Why yes, actually. That is one reason I am here. To locate you for her. I was supposed to save you for her, but I don't know if I can wait that long. I have gone without food for a while now. And you smell mouthwatering." He sniffed the air around them.

Bella felt a lump in her throat as the panic sunk in. She tried to swallow it down. He stepped closer to her, and she could smell his sweet essence. "I don't think Victoria will be very happy with me. She wanted to do this herself. She wants revenge for James. Mate for mate. Edward killed her mate, so she wants you dead."

Bella's voice was shaking. "Edward will know it was you."

"The rain will wash away any trace of you."

"Please, no." Bella begged.

Laurent grabbed her by the shoulders, and Bella started to pull herself away. She was trapped in his grip, and she started to cry out. "NO!"

Laurent swiftly tilted his head to the crease between her neck and shoulder, taking one hard bite. Bella shrieked with pain, but only briefly. She was tossed to the ground only a second after the bite. The burning started, and she writhed in pain in the meadow. He didn't drain her, or didn't get a chance to. She heard snarling and growling all around her. She opened her eyes to see flashes of fur pass in front of her, and then a brief glimpse of Laurent surrounded by huge animals. They were tearing him apart. The pain still seared through her. She thought she was imaging the large animals, part of the hallucination. She continued to groan and shriek in pain. The fire covered her entire body. She heard a round of howls all around her. Then there was a snuffling in her ear, like one of the animals was sniffing her out. "It burns!" She cried out. One of the animals licked her face. A few moments later she heard voices. The animals were gone.

"We're too late." One voice spoke.

"What do we do with her now?" Another deep voice spoke.

"She'll be one of them. We have to kill her too." Another gruff voice spoke.

"No! We can't. She's my friend." That voice Bella recognized as Jacob.

"Jacob?" Bella groaned softly.

Jacob kneeled to her side. "Bella?" One of the others pulled him away from her side.

"Stay back from her, Jake. She's not human anymore."

"We have to help her." Jacob pleaded.

"No, there is no help for her now. It will only be a matter of a few hours."

"We need to find help." Jacob voice wavered.

"Who? The vamp doctor is gone. We have no way to contact them. Not that we should anyway. We won't have time."

"I'll help her then." Jacob went to Bella and scooped her up in his arms.

One of the others grabbed his arm. "No, Jake. You can't help her. She is one of them. She will kill you."

"No, Sam. She is still my Bella. I will get her through this."

"You can't take her to LaPush. It is against the tribal laws."

"What? Do you expect me to take her home to Charlie? She will have him for lunch."

"You can't take her to LaPush. It is forbidden!" Sam emphasized.

"I'll figure out something then." Jacob started to walk away from the others.

"Jake, don't do this. You can't help her." Sam followed him through the woods trying to talk sense into him. "What are you going to do when she is one of them? Are you going to befriend the enemy, Jake? Think about it."

"I am only thinking about her. I love her, Sam. I will help her."

"You are making a mistake. You can't handle it. She will be the death of you."

"Then that is my choice! I will just have to take that chance."

"You are stubborn, Jake."

Jacob walked through the woods, all the while Bella writhed in pain in his arms, moaning. "It's okay, Bella. I'll take care of you." He kissed her on her forehead, and continued walking until he reached Bella's house. Charlie wasn't home, which was a relief to him. He went in the front door, and carried her up the flight of steps to her room. He layed her gently on her bed. He sat beside her and held her hand. He swept the hair from her face. Jacob stayed by her side most of the day, and part of the night, until Charlie came home. Jacob had to make an excuse to what to say to Charlie.

Jacob came down the stairs to greet Charlie. He was surprised and curious to see Jacob.

"Jacob, what the hell? What's going on?"

"Hi, Charlie. I brought Bella home. She is awfully sick. Stomach flu or something."

"Oh, well, we should take her to the doctor's."

"No, I don't think they can do anything for her. If you don't mind, can I sit with her?"

"Jake, what if you get sick?"

"I've already had the flu. I will be fine. She needs someone to look after her."

"Well, I suppose that is okay. You better call Billy and let him know where you are."

"Good idea. He'll be worried."

Jacob went to the phone in the kitchen and made the dreaded call to Billy.

"Hey Dad."

"Jake? What the hell are you thinking? Sam told me what happened."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I have to help her. She needs me." Jacob tried to be careful with his words in case Charlie overheard.

"What about Charlie?"

"She's got some kind of flu, Dad. I will sit with her until she is better. Charlie is okay with that." He emphasized the point.

"You are out of your mind. Call if you need us. I mean it! And don't let her anywhere near Charlie."

"I'll try my best. Maybe you can take Charlie fishing tomorrow?"

"Right. Okay. I will see what I can do to get him out of there."

"Thanks, Dad. I got to go."

"Be careful, Jake."

"I will."

Jacob went back to Charlie. "Dad said it was alright if I sit with her. He also said the fish will be biting pretty well, tomorrow, if you would like to go."

"Oh, yeah. Sounds good. I'll give him a call back."

"I better go see if she needs anything."

"Right. Tell her I love her, and hope she feels better."

"Sure, Charlie."

Jacob went up the stairs to Bella's room, and closed the door behind him. He stared at her, watching for any pain she would show. Her breathing had slowed, and she wasn't groaning anymore. She laid motionless. He sat next to her and held her hand that was cold as ice. His eyes widened at the coldness, and he leaned his head onto her chest to hear her heartbeat. It was beating fast and strong. He pulled himself back sitting, and stared at her face. Her complexion was growing paler if that was possible.

"Bella, it's Jake. I'm here, honey. I will stay here with you. I won't leave you alone. I promise."

She groaned at him, and shook her head slowly, still with her eyes closed. Jacob smoothed her hair. He stayed with her most of the night, and held her hand the whole time. He didn't fall asleep. He continued to watch her face. Morning broke, and the grey light shone through the window. There was a tap at Bella's door. Jacob was dozing, slightly and was jolted by the sound. "Yeah, Charlie."

He peeked his head in the door. "Hey, you okay? She need anything?"

"No, we're okay. She's resting quietly."

"Okay. I'm picking up Billy, and we're heading out to fish."

"No, problem. I can handle this."

"I'm sure you can, Jake. Thanks. She really needs a friend like you."

"I'm glad to do it."

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you later."

"See you."

Five minutes after Charlie left, Jacob went downstairs to get some water. He heard a noise and turned to see what it was. He walked into the living room and saw the front door ajar. He took a whiff of the air, and knew something wasn't right. He rushed upstairs, dropping the glass of water. He came to a dead-stop at Bella's bedroom doorway and saw Alice kneeling by Bella's side, she was whispering in Bella's ear. She glanced up to see Jacob. He suddenly grew angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. He started to shake.

"Calm down, you over-grown pup. I saw her get attacked by Laurent, then I didn't see her again until she was laying in her bed. But obviously I couldn't see her because of you. Somehow I can't see her when she is around you."

"Well, she got bit. I think she is dying."

"She's turning. It will only be another day, and she will be one of us."

"Us? You mean a blood-sucker?"

"Vampire, Jake. You should know."

"You all left her, unguarded. How were we supposed to know another one of you were here and out for her blood?"

"Laurent was not of our coven."

"I realize that."

"So what happened to your little tribe? I thought you were the protectors? You lose Laurent?"

"We didn't get to her in time. We were following a trail. She just happened to be there, and we came too late. Besides, it's not our fault."

"I'm not saying it is. I'll have to call Edward. He needs to know."

"Like he cares. He left her here alone."

"He only left to keep her safe from us."

"Well, he didn't take in consideration the other vamp, now did he?"

"No. He didn't. He will be upset."

"Upset? Does he even have that emotion?"

"Please, Jake. You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob watched and listened as Alice contacted Edward. He was on his way back from South America it seemed, and would be on the next plane. Alice continued to comfort Bella, whispering in her ear. Jacob was getting frustrated.

"I was perfectly fine taking care of her, before you showed up." Jacob emphasized.

"I'm sure you were very comforting, pup, but she needs her own kind to take care of her now. Edward will be here in a few hours, and you will not be needed anymore."

Jacob started to shake with anger. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm the one that brought her here, and helped her! I have every right to be here. I'm her friend."

"That may change once she is one of us, completely. She'll be your enemy after all, right? Your little pack will not approve."

"They already think I'm the most stubborn one of them."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the pack." Alice chimed.

Jacob went to the door, and standing before him was Sam flanked by Paul, Embry, and Jared.

"Sam." Jacob greeted him.

"We were worried about you. You're father sent us to check on you."

"Right. Well, you see I'm in one piece. She hasn't turned quite yet, but the other blood-suckers are coming back to retrieve her."

"There is one here now." Sam smelled the air.

"The small dark haired girl vamp is here. Alice. She is comforting Bella. Edward is on his way."

"So you're going to stick around and watch her change, or what?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about it."

"Jake, why? Her boyfriend is coming back to take care of her. You are not needed."

"I need to be here for her."

"Are you turning your back on the pack, Jake?" Sam asked concerned.

"No. I just need to be here for Bella. As long as it takes."

"You realize we may have to kill her and the Cullens."

"Why? They had nothing to do with her being bit. That vamp in the meadow wasn't part of their coven. He did not know of the treaty."

"We may have to have a meeting with the elders on the council. This is different circumstances beyond our control. The Cullens may have to re-negotiate. They may have to leave with Bella. We can't be responsible for her reckless behavior as a new vampire."

"What are you trying to say, Sam? You'll kill her if she gets out of control? I won't let you." Jacob moved closer to Sam, fists clenched tight at his sides. His eyes grew darker as his brows furled inward, teeth bared. He started to shake with anger. A low growl rumbled deep from his chest. Sam and the others backed up slowly.

"Settle down, Jake. We haven't decided anything yet. We won't take action without you knowing." Sam's voice lowered more soothing yet commanding.

"You promise?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. We promise."

"Okay. I'll let you know her progress as soon as I can."

"Yes, please do. And let us know when Dr. Cullen comes back."

"I will."

The pack slowly back up and turned off the front porch to leave. Jacob watched them leave before closing the door. He went back to Bella's room to check on her. He saw Alice holding her hand and humming to her. Jacob looked solemn, and kneeled next to Alice on the floor next to the bed. He looked Alice in the face, tears seemed to come into his eyes.

"She doesn't have much longer, does she?" Alice looked back at Jacob, seeing his concern.

"No, only a few more hours. Edward will be here just in time."

"What will she be like?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Like a feral cat. Wild, scared, hungry."

"Hungry for human blood."

"Yes, Jake. Human blood. But we will do our best to transition her into our vegetarian lifestyle."

"Will she know who we are?"

"Yes, she will remember her human life. But she will be different."

"She won't be my Bella anymore." Jacob seemed sad.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but she will be a newborn vampire. A killer."

"What I mean, is, she will not have the same personality and heart and essence she had before."

"I suppose not at first. She will remember her past, and it may take her a few months or years to control the hunger enough where she can live in human society, but she will be more wary, and more aloof it may seem."

"Can she hear us now?"

"Yes, she can hear everything in this room. She just can't respond. She is in a neutral state. She is coping with the pain, and far better than I expected."

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

"Um. I don't know. She is very close."

"Please, Alice? This may be the last chance I get to be alone with her as a human. She may not even want me around afterwards." Jacob pleaded with his eyes.

Alice caved. "I suppose it is okay. I will be in the kitchen."

Alice left the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she left, Jacob took Bella's hand, held it between his, and he kissed it. Tears welled in his eyes. He leaned into her face and kissed her gently on the cheek. He talked softly in her ear.

"Bella, it's me Jake. I don't know if you can hear me or not. Alice says you can. I know you are in a lot of pain, but I'm here for you. I am always here for you." Jacob gulped down the lump in his throat. A tear rolled down his face. His voice wavered. "No matter what, Bella, I will always love you. Even if you don't want me around anymore and you can't stand the sight of me, I will love you. If and when he comes back to you and you choose him over me, I will still love you and will be your friend, forever. Please don't forget me, Bella. I promise I will be here. I promise."

Just then the door opened and Jacob was startled at first, and stood up quickly and backed away from the bed. Edward stood in the doorway staring down Jacob. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were pitch-black.

"What are you doing here, dog?" A growl erupted from his throat.

Jacob glared back at Edward and started to growl himself.

"I was taking care of her."

"You should have thought about that before she got bitten."

"I was not the one who left her alone unguarded. You should have known the others would come for her. I guess your infallible psychic vampire is a little faulty. You shouldn't have left her. She was a mess when you left. I tried to bring her out of her depression and be a friend to her, and then this happens."

"I only did what was best for her. I didn't want this for her. I wanted to keep her safe from our world. Now she will have to suffer with us. Hopefully I can alleviate some of that suffering for her by being here for her." Edward seemed suddenly solemn.

"If she will even want you. You left her, remember. You told her you didn't want her. How do you think she will feel when she sees you?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, dog? I love her more than you know."

"Oh, really? You sure have a funny way of showing it." Jacob suddenly was in Edwards face.

Alice came in and stepped between them. "Enough. You two can settle this later. She can hear you two. And it is almost time."

Edward and Jacob moved to either side of the bed from Bella. They watched her intently, as her body stiffened, and her face became almost luminescent. Her body lurched forward from her middle, and her back arched sharply, and then she came to a rest. Her eyes popped open. She stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were bright red. Jacob was surprised at the color of her eyes. He backed up to the wall, and accidentally knocked a picture down, that crashed to the floor. Bella swiftly crouched on the bed, curled up against the headboard, from the sound that startled her. Her teeth bared and she hissed loudly at Jacob, but as soon as she saw Jacob, she eased up, and her eyes widened. She was surprised at her own reaction. "Jake?" She covered her mouth, surprised by her the sweet melodic voice that came from her lips.

"Bella? It's me. Jake. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm your friend. Remember?" Jacob held his hand out to her, but Edward stepped in front of him and pushed his arm back. "No!" Edward growled at him.

Bella snapped her head to see Edward. She hissed again at his voice. She looked confused. "Edward?"

Edward looked to her and smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Bella, honey. It's me."

"Are you really here?"

"Yes. I am."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No. I'm really here."

Bella's head snapped back to Jacob. "What's going on, Jake? Why is Edward here?"

"Do you remember anything, Bella?" Jake asked.

Bella searched her memories, before the searing pain. "I saw Laurent in the field."

"Yes, and?"

"He attacked me didn't he?"

"Yes. He was going to kill you."

"But he didn't. There were these big animals, and they killed him. How is that possible?"

"Yes. They were wolves, Bella."

She looked surprised at Jacob, and tilted her head back and took a whiff. Her nose curled. "Jake, you're a wolf?"

"Um, yeah, but how?"

"She can smell you, Jake. Her instincts tell her so." Edward tried to explain.

Bella snapped her head to look at Edward. "Laurent bit me, didn't he?"

"Yes, Bella, honey."

"I'm like you, now?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Weird. Too much to take in. Confused. Bright. Clear. Noisy."

Edward chuckled slightly. He reached his hand to her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." He reassured her. Bella stopped crouching and stepped off the bed, and grabbed Edward's hand. She was surprised at the temperature of it, as it wasn't ice cold anymore. She smiled slightly, and looked at Edward's face like it was the first time she saw him. She was mesmerized by his utter beauty. His eyes were not golden like she remembered. They were black. Bella touched his cheek and looked concerned. "You're thirsty. You haven't fed in a while."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Suddenly her thoughts swirled around in her head. "What about Charlie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward looked at her concerned and looked to Jacob. "We have to figure a way to keep this from him as much as possible. He cannot know about us, about Bella. He will be in danger from her, and others."

"What do you mean others?" Jacob asked.

"The Volturi. They are an ancient vampire clan, sort of the royalty of ours, and they have laws that must be obeyed. Humans are not to know of our existence. If it leaks out we could all be in danger."

"Laws? Crazy. So if they find out that humans know you're really vampires, they will come here?"

"Yes, and destroy us all."

"Well, we will have to see about that." Jacob was speaking for the pack.

"No, Jacob. It is not safe even for your little wolf clan. You cannot take them all on."

"We're not afraid of any old vamp geezers. We can handle them."

Edward growled at him. "You are so naïve, Jake! They will stop at nothing to preserve their laws. Nothing."

"Jake, please listen to him. We have to keep this from Charlie as long as possible." Bella pleaded with him.

"So what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him I'm sick, and you got hold of Carlisle and he determined it was mono, or anthrax, or something, and had to quarantine me. Carlisle can determine what to do from there."

"So you're going to leave with him? Just like that? He's back two minutes and you run back into his arms?" Jacob was concerned and hurt.

"Jacob, we are not leaving town yet. We will be at the Cullen house. We won't leave without letting you know." Edward tried to reassure him.

"No! It's not right! You're taking advantage of the situation. Just because she's one of you now, you think she will just go with you. She still has feelings, doesn't she? She knows what you did to her."

"Jacob, this is not the time for this. She needs to feed. I will take her to the Cullen home and take her hunting. Then we will go from there."

Bella continued to watch their conversation like a tennis match, getting more perturbed with every word. "Now just wait a minute! I am here in the room. Can I get in on this conversation?"

They both looked at her, and apologized at the same time.

"Jacob, you are my dear friend, but Edward knows what is best for me. He will help me in this transition."

"Transition? You're not changing faiths, Bells. You are a freakin' bloodsucker for crying out loud!"

"Watch it mongrel!" Edward growled.

"No, she needs to hear this. At least I can tell her like it is and be honest with her."

"He's right, Edward. I should hear what he has to say."

"No. He will just make you angry. You don't need that right now." Edward took her hand and her face glowed a brighter white. She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes, but then memories of his leaving filled her head and she tossed his hand away. She quickly frowned at him.

"I remember what you said, Jake. He did leave me. I'm confused. Why did you come back if you did not want me? Surely that hasn't changed now I'm a vampire. Or is that it, I am fair game to you?" She glowered at Edward.

"I didn't want to explain this now."

"Why not? It's a good time as any. Explain to her!" Jacob interjected.

Edward glared at Jacob and then looked softly at Bella. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Bella, I lied to you when I said I didn't want you. I didn't think you would believe me. But you were so determined to believe the unbelievable. I could not live without you, but I knew you could live with out me in your life. You were in danger from us, and I couldn't live with the consequences of the actions of others. I was not prepared that the other vampires would take their revenge on you. I'm sorry I put you through that. I'm sorry you had to suffer these past months. I didn't think it would affect you so badly." Edward read Jacob's mind seeing her depression in his mind. "I should have been here to protect you from any and all creatures. But I thought at the time that we were the true danger to you."

Bella shook her head lightly. "You lied? You didn't mean a word you said to me in the woods that day? But you were so believable. I should have known I was not good enough for you, and I believed it."

"I know. Too much so it seemed. I'm sorry. I know it will take centuries for you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I love you more than life itself."

"How could you? Even now that I'm an ordinary vampire."

"Even more so. You are only enhanced."

"You still love me?"

"I've never stopped."

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not."

Edward leaned into her face and laid a long seductive kiss on Bella's lips.

Jacob cleared his throat and growled a loud growl. "Enough! I can't take this! You are so pathetic! And Bella, how can you fall for his line of crap? He left you to die in the hands of a strange vampire, Bells! You died and became this! Fine, fine! Do what you want Bella! I'm out of this! I'm out of here!" Jacob started toward the bedroom door, but Alice stopped him.

"You will help keep the ruse, won't you? You cannot put the people in this town in danger. You won't tell Charlie?"

Jacob looked like he could rip her arm off. He took a big huff. "Fine! I won't tell Charlie the truth. I will keep up the charade for as long as I can. But that is it! You're on your own from here on out. I won't be a part of this any longer." Jacob grabbed Bella's arm and looked her in the eyes. "I loved you more, Bella. I would never have left you. I would have never hurt you like he did. Never. Just chew on that for a bit. I'm sure you have plenty of time." And he turned to leave.

Edward took Bella's hand again. "But I came back, Bella. I would have anyway. I can't live without you."

They walked out of the house and Bella caught sight of a russet wolf standing at the edge of the woods surrounding her house.


End file.
